Cicatriz
by asdf42
Summary: Zukocéntrico. Leve Zutara. La primera vez que alguien menciona su cicatriz, el silencio se torna incómodo.


**Título**: Cicatriz

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Angst, general

**Disclaimer**: AtlA le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

* * *

La primera vez que alguien menciona su cicatriz, el silencio se torna incómodo. Se encuentran reposando después de la cena y Toph lo mira con ojos demasiado grandes que no perciben y Zuko puede sentir las miradas fijas.

Maldice mentalmente a Sokka por mencionar la dichosa marca, por provocar el silencio y la curiosidad. Toph lo sigue mirando y Zuko sabe que no puede negarse a responder; a fin de cuentas quiere ganarse su confianza, quiere demostrar que ha cambiado y si no responde…

Siente la mirada de Katara taladrándole. Quizás son los efectos de la luz de la fogata los que hacen que los ojos azules le parezcan más fríos que otras veces.

Y quiere responder pero no puede, quiere abrirse, sentirse aceptado por _lo que es_. No logra evitar que su mano toque la marca inconscientemente. Se moja los labios mientras su tacto le narra sobre la rugosidad de la zona, donde la piel debiera ser suave y pálida.

"_¿Cómo __pasó?"_

Fue la simple pregunta de Toph. Y los recuerdos estallan en su mente, la frustración, la mirada afilada de su _pad_- no, la mirada del _Señor del Fuego_. El dolor, la decepción, la mancha en su honor. La necesidad desesperada por su madre, por la caricia apacible de la hermana que dejó de existir.

Y mientras toca su propia herida, Zuko cree por un instante que puede sentir la piel hervir, su parpado desgarrado, y su ojo inhabilitado.

El leve carraspeo de Aang para intentar despejar la tensión lo saca de sus pensamientos. Pero aún el escrutinio sigue, y Zuko sabe que esta es una más de las pruebas que debe enfrentarse.

—Mi padre la hizo —es lo que sale de sus labios. Piensa que quizás en un susurro demasiado bajo, pero cuando ve las miradas sorprendidas y horrorizadas, es consciente de lo que ha dicho fuerte. Y cuando sus miradas se tornan en vistazos compasivos intentando ser disimulados, Zuko reprime hacer una mueca.

Porque nunca se le enseñó a aceptar la compasión. Porque la propia autocompasión era un símbolo de debilidad, Azula siempre se lo dijo. La piedad no está permitida para él, sus pecados y sus traiciones son lo suficientemente fuerte para decírselo.

Tal vez deba contar lo demás, la deshonra y el exilio, el porqué de su búsqueda enceguecida hacia el Avatar. Tal vez deba contar sobre las noches torturantes escuchando la voz de Ozai persiguiéndolo por ser una falta. Pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impide, y se siente tan perdido bajo la atención verdadera.

No menciona nada más, Toph es la que habla al final.

—Déjame tocarla —dice, y su voz carece del tono socarrón y de cualquier sentido sarcástico. Zuko se siente incómodo, todos mirando esto, su momento de debilidad. Pero aún así se agacha hasta hacerle frente, hasta que siente las manos más callosas que la de una niña común posarse en su marca. Cierra sus ojos en repugnancia. Las manos tocando la fealdad, la mancha en su piel, la deformación. Tan horrible…

… Y recuerda otras manos que tocaron con la misma apacibilidad la zona, casi con mimo, con respeto…

—Es solo una cicatriz —dice la niña con simpleza—. Pensé que era peor, con lo dramático que se han puesto todos. Además las cicatrices molan, te hacen ver más duro —dice sonriendo Toph después de haber recorrido con su tacto la cicatriz.

Zuko suelta una respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Vuelve a sentarse tieso, esperando a que acabe el momento, y ahora agradece por la existencia de Sokka cuando el chico dice un comentario sobre la comida cambiando el tema. Acabó, pero aún puede sentir su corazón golpear fuertemente entre sus costillas.

Y en su piel aún palpitan las manos de Toph. Y aún Zuko puede sentir la mirada fija de Katara, y no ya no de hielo como antes, sino que más cálida. Pero no hace nada, porque no se atreve, porque es un cobarde y teme tanto perder lo poco que ha ganado. La aceptación por lo que es, la leve seguridad de saber que está existiendo por él. Así que no choca sus ojos con los de la muchacha, se permite fingir que medita, esperando a que Katara simplemente se aburra y lo deje de mirar.

Y se niega en caer en la autocompasión, en hacer un inventario de lo roto y marcado que está. Porque ya tiene motivos, esperanzas. Y si ha llegado hasta aquí, si ha soportado cada uno de sus errores y dolores es porque es capaz de más, de doblar su destino y crear su suerte.

Porque ahora sabe que lo más difícil es perdonarse.

Y llevará con el honor que tiene la cicatriz en su rostro, mientras recuerde lo que hizo, lo que hace y lo que debe hacer. Mientras no derrote a Ozai y no encuentre a su madre…

Toph tiene razón, es solo una cicatriz después de todo.

* * *

**Notas:** estoy pasando por una gigantesca crisis de inspiración T_T, así que exponer a emo!Zuko espero que me ayude xD


End file.
